She's A Boss
by MzShellSan
Summary: This is the re-written version of "Mai's In A Gang." Please read inside for more details. After Naru left, Mai lost touch with almost everyone and the loss took her by surprise. Over time she got over it and formed a gang dedicated to helping the people who need it. She is the boss, the ruler, the dragon of the mythic creatures (aka the creatures). Now Naru's back.


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a new year and so I'm going to try and do things differently. Every day for the next week I will be posting re-writes. Those stories, plus TCOL and the ones I work on with Naruisawesome will be my main focus. I'm going to try and keep to at least one update a week and I am resolved to do better. So feel free to send me angry messages from time to time – not rude per say and not hate- just messages reminding me to get off of my ass. Now this particular story was written a far while ago. It is not the same. The plot line and characters are around to only things that have been kept. The entire story is being edited and re-written into something better. One thing that remains the same however are the warnings of vulgar language. Due to the nature of the story there will be some swearing. If this is a problem just move your mouse up to the back arrow. Thankyou. Now for the rest of you. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go to the respective owners**

**Counter: Day 1/7**

"_Naru wait!" I yelled out to him as I stood just outside the security section. "What Mai?" he asked, clearly angry that I had stopped him. _

_I flinched slightly at his cold tone of voice._

"_Regardless of what's happened you need to know! I love you, I always have!"_

_I waited with baited breath, anticipating him to turn down any and all chances of it being true._

'_No' I mentally screamed, standing off to the side of the area. I didn't want to see this again. Why was I seeing this happen? I tried to close my eyes and forget what was happening to a point where I could leave my dreamscape. It didn't work, the scene continued rolling with me right in the middle of it._

"_No Mai, you don't. You don't love me, you love Gene. No matter how much we look alike we will never be the same. I am not his replacement."_

_He then turned around and left the area leaving me standing there completely shocked. I had expected a lot of things. But even for him that was harsh._

_I internally double over as I attempted to leave the dream. This time I did. Before I finally disappeared however – I caught a glimpse. It wasn't of something good, it was dark and most definitely now supposed to be there._

I shot up out of bed faster than a bullet and ran towards the bathroom. My breathing was heavy and sweat covered every inch of my body, clothes clinging uncomfortably to my skin. Sighing, I grabbed a pair of baggy, easy to move in black pants, my black muscle shirt with a dragon on it along with my leather jacket – also sporting a small dragon right above the heart.

My shower was fast and I quickly got changed as soon as I was out.

Checking the time I sighed. I was slightly behind schedule which meant my breakfast might have to be cut a little shorter.

Grabbing a gun and placing it in the holster that I was now wearing I slipped on my boots – also containing a knife in each. Along with a dagged strapped to my thigh. All of which had a dragon handle. It was sort of like my unique signature.

Naturally I also grab my bag containing a 5 subject notebook, pencil case, another – much smaller – gun, my keys, a lip balm, my phone, my purse a set of latex gloves and a set of leather gloves.

Double checking I had everything, I locked the door to my apartment and continued walking. When I reached outside I smiled slightly. It was a beautiful day so far. The sun was bright and there were a few clouds but not too many. A slight breeze was blowing. But in spite of all of this – I couldn't help but feel as though something was going to go terribly wrong and that it could have something to do with the nightmare that I hadn't had in at least a couple months.

After walking for a few minutes I entered a small café found on the corner of the street that also housed my college. Walking in I looked around. Nothing seemed to be suspicious as of yet.

Continuing the cycle – I made my way towards where I normally sit. One of the booths towards the back, especially picked in order to be able to see everything happening inside the store without anyone in the store knowing what I was doing.

The seat gave me complete control of the surrounding area in the event of unplanned attacks and all that.

Which brings me to my next realisation. Someone was sitting in my seat. Everyday around this time I go to the same café and sit at the same seat and order the same thing. Everyone knows me here so why is there someone else is sitting in my seat right now?

An even better mystery would be as to why they would be sitting in my seat. I mean it's not like it's any secret that that spot is my seat.

I don't know a kid alive who would so much as stand up to me let alone willingly sit in my seat.

As I slowly approached the booth I realised that this person wasn't a kid at all. He looked to be around his late teens, early twenties. My age roughly. Not a kid. This either makes him new in town or stupid.

When I got a little closer flashing began to blind me. Raven hair. Ocean blue eyes.

I closed my eyes and opened them again. I pinched myself. Nope it was still Naru.

After the shock wore off felt anger take control of my mind. If given the chance to stop myself maybe I would have but in this case the emotions ran through me at such a pace that I didn't even get a chance to know what I was doing before I was moving towards his.

My foot hit the side of his chair before he knew what was going on and I couldn't help but feel a slight satisfaction where there should have been guilt. "This is my seat and I want you to move." I said, surprising myself with how cold my voice actually sounded.

Naru looked up at me and if I didn't know better I would say he was surprised. "Mai?"

"Don't talk to me" I snapped, "I said to scram."

His eyes hardened, "Why should I? You don't own it. What gives you the right to order me around?" He challenged.

I steeled my mind and tried not to lash out again as he slowly stood up.

"Foolish. Look around. It's it weird no-ones come to help you? This is my turf and I want you out of my seat. Now I'll say it once more. Get lost."

He looked like he was about to argue once more when a head waitress made her way over with what appeared to be a newbie in tow.

"I'm very sorry Miss Taniyama." She apologised, "Maria over here is new and completely blanked about protocol when she was seating."

I nodded in acceptance of her reasoning. "It's quite alright. He was just leaving anyway."

Taking the hint – although rather reluctantly he made his way towards the door. He stopped for a moment when he got there and it looked as if he was about to say something but quickly decided against it and opted to leave as I had suggested multiple times.

The second he was gone I fixed my chair up and looked over at the clock on the wall. Swearing under my breath I turned to the head waitress, Ai and sighed. "It looks like I'll be taking my breakfast to go."

She nodded at me and quickly motioned Maria to go and pack up my freshly made usual.

Nodding in thanks, I quickly left the café and continued my walk to school, munching on the ham and cheese toasty and drinking hot chocolate as I went.

It wasn't a long walk to get to school and I relaxed slightly when I reached the familiar place. My intuition was screaming at me, trying to get me to understand that today was still going to get worse but I ignored it for the time being. It could wait till later.

I was quickly joined at my locker by a good friend of mine Tasha (tar-sha) and she seemed to be extremely excited. In fact, the way she looked had me slightly on edge she was so happy. It worried me greatly.

"What's got you so over the moon?" I asked curiously.

Her eyes brightened and she grinned widely. "I was hoping you'd ask me that. You see, I was walking around earlier while I was waiting for you to arrive and I overheard some of the other students. Apparently there's an old paranormal research company starting up again." She informed me.

I stopped in my tracks and my mind immediately began to piece things together. Naru was back, an old paranormal research company starting up again… Naru must be starting SPR up again.

When Tasha realised I wasn't all that happy she waved a hand in front of my face. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Why use do you have for a paranormal research society?" I asked, attempting to play it off as best as I could.

The chipper girl seemed slightly put out at the lack of enthusiasm I was showing and frowned. "Back when you created The Creatures you made sure everyone knew each other's pasts – including yours. You said you worked with a paranormal research society so I figured you'd be excited to find out about this."

Sighing I mentally hit myself. I hated it when she frowned. It reminded me too much of when I first met Tasha around a year ago. She refused to smile, never laughed and was just plain gloomy.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, "It's just I have a feeling that this paranormal research place is actually the one I used to work at – that's all."

She seemed momentarily shocked before nodding and forgetting the subject. Luckily some shouting broke what would have become an awkward silence.

**Me: So I hope you guys liked it!**

**Mai: Yup! And as you may have noticed this bit is different to the top**

**Naru: That's because she's an idiot**

**John: Shellsan has to do the same note every day for the next 6 days as well so she decided to do it that way**

**Masako: Because she's too lazy to do it any other way**

**Bou-san: Remember to read and review**

**Ayako: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
